


Force Help Me! (Needs a Better Title)

by Selene_Tyler_Smith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Finn (Star Wars), Consent, F/M, I ship Damerey hardcore, Mentions of Child Slavery, Mentions of Slavery, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Rey doesn't like being an Omega, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Tyler_Smith/pseuds/Selene_Tyler_Smith
Summary: Rey has never liked being an Omega while living on Jakku. Poe is an unmated Alpha on a mission to retrieve the missing piece of map to find Skywalker. What happens when these two meet and Rey gets pulled into the war between the Resistance and the First Order?An ABO twist to the Sequel Trilogy. Sort of follows canon, but with many non-canon changes being placed into it. No this isn't a re-write. There will be a bit of divergence thanks to the ABO dynamics and with some characters that I've made up. And yes, the Force will be used in later chapters.





	1. Meetings and Partings

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the newest Damerey Story. Posting the first chapter today to kick off Damerey Appreciation Week.
> 
> Updates will be sporadic as I've got two other stories going at the same time. 
> 
> Big Thanks to Darksidefan5 for their continued help and support.

**Tanuul Village, Jakku**

In the fading light of the planet’s sun, Rey finds herself near one of the few raging fires within the village. It’s still a good hour before the evening meal will be ready and she’s more than content to fiddle with a busted pair of quadnocs to pass the time.

“Rey!”

Turning, she sees a small girl running towards her, the girl’s dark curls bouncing free from her plaits.

“Tali. Why aren’t you with your parents?” Rey asks as the girl slams into her legs.

“Mama’s helping with the evening meal and Papa is preparing to go out on patrol.” The little girl replies with a grin.

“I see.” Kneeling, Rey gives her a conspiring grin in return and holds up the quadnocs. “Want to help me with fixing these?”

Bouncing up and down, Tali chants out. “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

“Come on then.”

She offers the child her hand and the pair move closer to the fire. Seating themselves on a rug, Rey gets to work as Tali watches.

“What’s that do?” Tali asks. “And that too?”

On and on the girl’s curiosity leads the repair to take Rey twice as long as it needs to. But Rey doesn’t mind, the Omega in her relishing the interaction and hoping that one day….

_‘No.’_ Rey shakes her head and re-focuses on the task at hand.

“Now if we tighten this screw here, it’ll touch this plate and the current will be able to…” Only Rey looks up to see that Tali is no longer there.

Looking around, she’s surprised to see a man walking through the village. Most of the village’s children have surrounded him and little Tali is seated up on his shoulders. Through the mass of legs, Rey can see a BB unit trying to navigate without bumping into any of the children. Mosem, one of the village’s leaders, greets the man before escorting him towards Lor San Tekka’s dwelling. Even though her curiosity is piqued, Rey hesitates to investigate the newcomer. Off-worlders typically indicate trouble around here.

By the time the sun has fully set, Rey has repaired the quadnocs and handed them back to one of the sentries. From there, she stops by the food tent and retrieve three bowls of stew and some bread. Before she leaves, Rey overhears some of the gossip coming from five of the older Omega women of the village.

“That off-worlder is a fine looking Alpha.”

“Erma, he’s too young for you.” The youngest of the elderly women states.

“Perhaps. Though, I wonder why San Tekka is even entertaining him. Could it be he’s attempting to find Rey a mate?” Erma tosses out there with a conspiring look on her old face.

“She’d be a lucky Omega if that were the case. Could you imagine just how beautiful the pups would be from Rey and that Alpha?” Another woman sighs out.

“Makes me wish I was thirty years younger.” The oldest of the women states before all of them break out into laughter.

Hearing all of this, Rey quickly leaves and heads towards Lor’s tent with the tray of food clutched fiercely in her hands. Her body is humming with pent up frustration with every step. The old women’s words had caused her Omega side to hope it was true, that Lor was brokering a match between her and the Alpha off-worlder. However, Rey is hoping that this is it not true. She’s not interesting in having a mate or pups. Both of those would mean more scavenging for her to do, just so they all could survive.

_‘But an Alpha provides for his mate and pups. We’d be taken care of.’_ The Omega inside purrs, with images of such things floating into Rey’s head.

“Not on Jakku it doesn’t.” Rey mumbles to herself. She’s seen first-hand Alphas leaving behind their Omegas and pups behind at Niima Outpost, never to be seen or heard from again.

Stepping into the tent, she’s unprepared for just how strong the smell of Alpha is floating around inside and takes a short step back.

“Ah, Rey.” Lor says, waving her towards himself and his guest. “I was wondering when you’d arrive, and you’ve brought food with you. Come, take a seat and join us.”

Rey swallows down the lump that had suddenly filled her throat and cautiously moves to join the men. Already her Omega side is rising and taking an interest in Lor’s guest. As an Alpha, the man’s scent is divine and causing the Omega part of Rey to salivate in response. When their hands briefly touch, as she’s handing him a bowl of stew, it takes all her will-power to keep herself from swooning.

“Thank you, miss Rey.” The Alpha says with a wink.

Unlike the Omega inside of her, Rey isn’t that quick to fall for a pair of brown, puppy-eyes and a cute face.

Her reply is a much curter. “You’re welcome.”

Sitting down next to Lor, Rey slowly consumes the stew. Normally she’d inhale the food within minutes; instead, the Omega side of her is forcing her to be more self-conscious about how she eats. Smaller spoon-fulls, mouth closed chewing, and no slurping the remaining liquid from the bottom of the bowl. All those normal things she’d do, her Omega side refuses to allow.

Next to her, Lor lets out a soft snort at seeing the young woman behaving in such a way.

“Thank you for the hospitality, Lor.” The man sitting across from them says. He leans over, setting his now empty bowl down on the tray by the fire.

“No thanks is needed, Commander.”

“Commander?” Rey asks, looking between Lor and the Alpha.

The man rises to his feet and holds out a hand. “Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance.”

Rey, however, doesn’t move and just stares at Poe’s offered out hand.

Lor lets out another snort before chuckling out, “Rey, it’s a type of greeting. Best take his hand to let him finish it.”

“It’s alright, Lor.” Poe supplies, retracting his hand and sitting back down. “Rey doesn’t have to do anything she doesn’t want to.” Then he gives her a cheeky grin.

Feeling heat rising into her cheeks, whether in delight or in embarrassment, Rey immediately leaves the tent, taking the tray with her. Stomping through the village, there is a war raging inside her mind between herself and her Omega side.

“He’s just another Alpha looking for an Omega to fuck with.” She mutters to herself as she reaches the food tent.

_‘Maybe. But that Alpha smells brave and strong,’_ her Omega whispers. _‘Good natured too. Make a good provider, he would.' _

Rey shakes her head to try to clear her thoughts, but her Omega has one last comment.

_‘Wouldn’t our pups be beautiful with him as their sire?’_

“Not happening.” Rey loudly growls out, causing several villagers to look her as she slams the tray down into a wash bin. She heads off to the small perimeter wall of the village next, passing by several villagers as she goes.

_ ‘Why not?’_

“You know why.”

_ ‘They’re not coming back for us. Why won’t you accept that?’_

Back in Lor’s tent, Poe seems a bit confused. He’s met many Omegas during his life, yet none of them have behaved as Rey has.

“Don’t dwell on her, Commander.” Lor tells him before letting out a sigh. “Rey’s an Omega that resents what she is. She’s proud and doesn’t like the idea of needing an Alpha to care for her.”

“You’re sure she’s an Omega?”

Raising an eyebrow at Poe, Lor gives the Alpha an all-knowing smirk. “Did your Alpha senses not pick up on her being an Omega?”

“Of course they did, Lor. Kinda hard not to since I’m an Alpha. She’s lucky the First Order hasn’t discovered her. They’d make her a breeder before she could blink twice.” There’s an unintended growl at the end of his statement. He’s an unmated Alpha, and the First Order was literally kidnapping potential mates across the galaxy.

“I’m aware of what the First Order is doing, Commander. Not just with the Omegas, but also with looking for Skywalker.” Lor replies, rising from his seat.

He heads over to a large footlocker and retrieves something from within it and heads back over to his seat. Once seated, Lor offers out the data-chip to Poe. Immediately the Alpha knows what it is that Lor is handing over to him, for it is the reason why he’s here.

“The General has been looking for this.” Poe remarks, reverently taking the offered-out chip.

“To me, she’s always been royalty.” Lor replies, before taking a deep breath.

Before any more words can be spoken, an orange and white BB unit rolls into the tent while letting out several high-pitched beeps. Understanding the droid’s message, Poe looks back at Lor.

“The First Order are coming. You need to run.”

“And you need to leave.”

Outside of the tent, both men can see villagers running around in preparation of fighting off the First Order. Before Poe can lift his Resistance issued quadnocs, Lor places a hand on his arm.

“You’re wasting time, Commander.”

Poe’s Alpha side flinches at the idea of tucking tail and running away. But he’s been given the missing piece of a map that will lead the General, and the Resistance, to Skywalker. That is his mission, to see that this information gets back to his people, not protecting this small village. He lets out a frustrated growl at having to leave these innocent people to the mercy of the First Order.

“Lor!” Rey shouts as she comes barreling out of nowhere with a staff in-hand. “Is the village under attack?”

“It’s the First Order, my dear.” Lor answers, looking between Rey and Poe. “Commander take Rey with you and go. We both know what will happen to her if she’s discovered here.”

“Lor!” “Yes, sir.” The pair say at the same time.

“Go with Commander Dameron, Rey.” Lor tells her, pulling the Omega into a gentle, fatherly hug.

“But-“

“If the First Order finds you, then you’ll never see anything but a cold dark cell for the rest of your life.” Lor tells her before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Go. Now!”

Poe nods to the man before taking Rey’s hand. “Come on.”

She doesn’t fight him as he pulls her away from the only father-figure she’s ever known. Part of her wants to break away from Poe and join the villagers in their fight. Yet, something deep down tells her to trust this Alpha and her Omega side is adhering to it.

“Prime the engines, BB-8.”

The little astromech charges past the running pair, towards the X-wing parked on the outskirt of the western side of the village.

Seeing the ship finally shocks Rey enough that she attempts to break her hand free. There is no way she’s going to be crammed into that small cockpit with this Alpha

“Let go of me.”

Feeling the tugging and pull of the Omega coming to a stop, Poe doesn’t hesitate to throw her over his shoulder. He also manages to separate her staff from her hand as he does this.

“Let me down. Let me down!” Rey shouts as she lashes out at the Alpha carrying her.

“No can do, Rey. I’m not letting the First Order take you.”

Rey lets out a frustrated shout and continues banging her fists against his back while attempting to get her staff back. However, the commotion must have gotten someone’s attention because not even a second later one of the X-wing’s engine explodes from a blaster canon bolt. The burst of heat and flame is enough to knock Poe and her to the ground.

Moving quickly, Rey manages to get her staff back and takes a swing at Poe.

“Hey! Easy!” Poe shouts at her, both of his empty hands raised up. Yet, his shouts are overpowered by the screaming and yelling coming from the village.

Both turn towards the sounds and see the growing carnage that the First Order is creating.

“I need to go back.” Rey states and starts running towards the burning village. Yet, she’s tackled to the ground by the Alpha and manages to lose her grip on the staff. “Let me go!”

“No!” Poe growls out as he flips Rey onto her back, and stares directly into her eyes. “You go back there and you’re as good as dead. You’re an Omega, and to the First Order, that means you are nothing. Just a broodmare to birth the future soldiers for their armies.”

“I don’t care!” Rey yells at him. “I can’t just leave them to die.”

Knowing exactly how she feels, Poe lets out a frustrated snarl before bringing himself and Rey up from the sandy ground. He fishes out the data-chip from his pocket and hands it over to Rey.

“Take this and BB-8. Get as far away as you can from here. Find a transport to take you both to the Resistance, BB-8 knows where they are.” Poe tells her, practically shoving the chip into her hand.

Rey is shocked at the quick change in Poe and isn’t sure what to do. “What about the villagers?”

“I’ll do what I can to help them, Rey.” He tells her.

Before she can ask for an explanation, Poe pulls her into a sloppy, desperate kiss. Her Omega immediately delights in the kiss, but as soon as it starts, it ends.

With a madman’s grin, he says, “I’ll come back for you.” He glances down at his droid and then back at Rey. “Both of you. I promise.”

Then he’s off, rushing towards the smoking X-Wing to retrieve a blaster and a rifle from an unaffected compartment before heading straight towards the village.

Rey can only stand there in dumb confusion at it all. Something bumps against her shin and she looks down. The droid, BB-8, is looking up at her. It gives her a low-pitch, sad sounding beep before turning away from the growing destruction of the village.

As it rolls away, Rey looks back towards the village. There’s a lull in the firing off blasters and screaming of people. Taking a shaky breath, she picks up her staff and tucks the data-chip into her belt-pouch. Then she gives the village one last look before running after the droid.


	2. Goodbye Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters meet up again and leave Jakku.
> 
> 'Characters talking to themselves mentally.'
> 
> Talking between character and Alpha or Omega persona will be in 'Italics'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait. Work and Home life have taken up a lot of my time. I'll try to post one chapter per month till things become easier to manage. 
> 
> Big thanks to my Beta, Darksidefan5, for all their support and help.

Rey wakes with a groan as BB-8 lets out a sad beep. She’s still exhausted from having to trek, on foot, two nights ago. Yesterday, she and the droid had made it the AT-AT she calls home and have huddled inside since then. Another sad beep comes from the small droid and Rey gets up out of her hammock.

“It’ll be alright.” She says while opening the makeshift door to look out at the just breaking dawn. “We should get ready to leave for Niima Outpost. Then we’ll see if there’s anyone friendly to the Resistance there.” Rey honestly doubts there will be, but she has to give this little droid some sort of hope.

It takes Rey about an hour before she’s ready to leave, having eaten one of her fifteen portion bread packets for breakfast. With her filled out pack and staff, Rey and BB-8 head out into the desert. It takes most of the morning, but they eventually reach the outpost.

Before walking through the gates, Rey kneels and holds out the data-chip.

“Take it. It’ll be safer with you than me.” BB-8 lets out a whistle before accepting the chip and storing it away within its spherical body.

With Rey leading the way, the small droid follows her. She guides him past several tents and small establishments, but it’s the commotion coming from outside a smaller tent that has the little droid pausing.

“Best keep up.” Rey calls out, flinching at the sound of a woman crying and the heavy grunts coming from said tent. Then she walks back to the droid and looks at it. “There’s nothing we can do about it. That’s how it is out here. Most of us who live here have no power over what happens to us.”

Letting out a serious of sad beeps, BB-8 slowly starts following Rey as she continues moving. Rey tries not to feel guilty about walking away. She thinks it’ll get easier, but it almost feels worse each time she simply walks on. She wishes she had the courage that the little droid behind her has, but she knows that even if she tried stopping it, the only thing she’d accomplish would be getting assaulted herself.

Unkar certainly wouldn’t be pleased if she tried to interfere, and he would no doubt approve of her punishment. Unlike most slavers, he didn’t need to implant an explosive chip somewhere on her body. His slaves would simply die within the vast wastelands if it weren’t for him. It was a power balance that didn’t just tip in his favor – it was completely his.

Rey navigates them more toward the edges of the town, trying her best to avoid any unwanted attention. It was a bit difficult when you had a shiny, new BB unit trailing behind you. She eventually leads them to Unkar’s junkyard. It would be a good place to hide with the number of unused, broken ships that were available.

“How about this one?” Rey asks, pointing at a dilapidated Nubian Yacht. However, she gets a strange sound from the droid before it turns and rolls towards a tarp covered ship.

“But that one’s garbage!” Rey calls out, hurrying after the droid.

She has a strange sense that the droid knows this ship, which really doesn’t make sense because it’d been sitting in the junkyard for a good number of years now. And yet, BB-8 strolls up the ramp like he owns it, letting out a satisfied little tweet at the top. She tries to ask it once she manages to catch up, but the droid rolls its way down the main corridor before she’s even inside.

Deciding to just leave it be, Rey lets her pack slide off her shoulder into a heap on the floor and begins to explore the ship. Her first destination appears to be the main living space of the ship. Not only does it have a computer console, a dejarik table, and bench seating; but it also has a small, built-in kitchenette. She continues onward, finding two bunk rooms and a refresher. Then, the corridor leads her to the engine room before leading her up to the cockpit. Further down is the main entrance which she’d entered in earlier.

“It seems no one’s been in here for a while.” Rey muses, having returned to the living space. “I don’t think this ship is going to fl-“

Her words are cut off at the sound of explosions happening outside, and they’re getting closer to the ship. There’s no hesitation as she runs towards the landing ramp. Just as she comes up to it, the door opens and a body barrels into her. She lands on the ground so hard that her breath is knocked out of her.

“Miss Rey!” the familiar voice of Tali calls out.

Opening her eyes, Rey sees not just Tali but Poe as well, standing above her. A groan pulls her attention away from them and to the person who knocked into her. Yet, before anyone can say anything else, the ship begins to rocks as explosions once again go off outside.

“Here, stay with Rey.” Poe says to the little girl as he sets her down. Then he’s off towards the cockpit.

The man who had knocked Rey down gets up when he realizes that he’s practically lying on top of her.

“Sorry.” He quickly says before Poe shouts for the man, Finn, to get into a gun turret.

With the dark-skinned Finn hurrying to and down the ladder, Rey can feel the ship’s engines vibrate as Poe starts to lift off. She’s quickly pulled into a hug by Tali.

“I was so scared, Rey.” The little girl cries, burying her face into Rey’s shoulder. “They killed Mama and Papa and…and… when Poe was being taken away, they-they found me and took me too!”

Rey wraps an arm around the little girl just before the pair are flung across the deck and into one of the walls. Lucky enough, Rey managed to take the brunt of the hit, saving Tali from ending up bruised. She gets up and carries the girl to the cockpit where there are at least a few seats for them to strap into.

With Tali secure, Rey climbs into the co-pilot seat just as Poe does a wild maneuver.

“Strap in!” Poe shouts at her. “Then I need you to take hold of those controls there and when I say, pull them down.”

Rey immediately does as he suggest, not arguing with her Omega side for once. With one hand on the levers and the other hovering above several buttons, she waits for Poe.

“Ready. Ready. Now!” Rey presses two buttons and pulls the lever on her side down while Poe does the same on his side. The ship groans but acquiesces, going into a dive.

“Pull up! Pull up!” Finn screams through Poe’s headset.

“Now lift.” Poe yells as both he and Rey lift on the levers, making the _**Falcon** _just miss slamming into a decrepit Star Destroyer. “Right, time to go.”

Poe sends the ship up into the atmosphere and quickly reaches past Rey to enter a series of numbers into the navigational and hyperdrive computers. With the ship now into space, Rey notices not just the inky black sky with shiny white dots, but also a gray ship headed straight for them. Yet, before she can say anything, Poe takes hold of the hyperdrive controls and sends them into hyperspace. There is a long moment of silence before it is broken.

“Well, that was exciting.” Poe huffs out before letting himself fall back into the pilot seat.

Rey looks over at the Alpha and notices that he’s sporting several bruises on his face. His scent, though dripping with excitement, also has that sour smell of pain to it. Rey’s Omega side immediately begins to worry.

Feeling her gaze, Poe turns to face her; and she can see the full extent of his facial injuries. His nose had been bloodied, leaving a dried trail down to this chin. There was a cut on his lip and a large, deepening bruise beneath his left eye. He looked like shit.

“I’ve had worse.” Poe states, having caught a whiff of the Omega’s concern floating in the air.

Rey and her Omega side didn’t want to think about _worse_.

“That’s some fancy flying.” Finn interrupts, entering the cockpit with an excited BB-8 trailing behind him.

“Thanks Finn.” Poe replies, before introducing the Beta. “Finn, this is Rey. Rey this is Finn.”

“Nice to me-“

“He used to be a stormtrooper.” Tali exclaims excitedly from her seat. “He rescued me and mister Poe and helped us escape.”

“Did he now?” Rey says eyeing Finn’s hand before accepting the handshake.

“I did.” Finn replies with a blush.

Poe isn’t jealous of how quick Rey accepted Finn’s handshake, but his Alpha side bristles at how easy it was for the Beta. Getting up from the chair, a sharp stabbing pain laces up Poe’s side and causes him to gasp at it. This causes all eyes in the room, real and electronic, to turn to him.

“I’ll be fine,” he practically growls out. His Alpha is very prideful.

"You’re obviously hurt,” Rey retorts, getting up from her seat.

“It’s nothing a little sleep and some pain meds can’t handle.” Poe replies, not wanting the attention. Yet, his inner Alpha wants the attention of a beautiful Omega and practically whines at the thought.

“Yeah, I don’t think so, man. I haven’t heard of a single person that Kylo Ren has tortured who’s been able to just sleep it off.” Finn offers out, not understanding that most Alpha’s don’t want their worst fears to be spoken about.

“I said I’m fine.” Poe quickly growls out before leaving the cockpit.

Finn looks over at Rey and gives her an imploring look.

Letting out a sigh, Rey leaves the cockpit in search of the injured Alpha. She doesn’t have to look far, seeing as he’s leaning against the doorway to the main living space. Walking over to his side, Rey wraps one arm around his waist while placing his left arm over her shoulder. He doesn’t try to shove her away, nor does he admonish her verbally. Instead, he just lets her guide him towards one of the bunks and helps him sit down.

Not a word is said between them as Rey finds an old, but still good, medkit. Placing it by his feet, Rey pulls out a small, two-pill packet of pain meds and hands it to Poe. He takes the offered packet and Rey begins pulling out a few bacta patches.

Rising from the floor, Rey is startled to see just how intently Poe is staring at her. Having to swallow down a lump in her throat, Rey slowly begins to open the packages and starts placing them over the bruise under his one eye and over the bridge of his nose.

“Anywhere else?” She softly asks. Her Omega side half worrying and half hoping. And of course, the Alpha before her nods his head before nearly tearing off his own shirt. With his bruised torso now revealed, she cannot hold back a whine.

Poe gently cups her face with both hands and presses their foreheads together.

“It looks worse than how it feels.” He whispers, hoping that it brings some type of comfort to his Omega. ‘Not ours. Not yet, at least.’

Rey lets out a sigh before pulling away from Poe’s hands. She doesn’t want to admit it, but her inner Omega enjoyed that small moment with their Alpha.

_‘Not our Alpha. No. Not happening. We don’t need him.’_ She thinks to her Omega side as her ministrations turn rough as she nearly slaps the rest of the patches on Poe’s other injuries.

“Get some sleep.” Rey growls out once she’s done with her task and quickly hurries away.

Both Poe and his Alpha side are left feeling rather confused by what just happened.


	3. Needing a Refuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Falcon needs a refuel and our group runs into a very familiar duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for the wait. Work was chaotic with the holidays and it'll only get worse with inventory coming up here in the next month or two. 
> 
> Big thanks to my beta Darksidefan 5 for their patience, encouragement, and skills. 
> 
> This chapter takes place during the middle of the night cycle on the Falcon. 
> 
> P.S. I really do love reading comments when they're left. They keep me going when the world makes me want to give up.

It’s been three days since their escape from the First Order on Jakku and Rey finds herself lying awake in her bunk. Something feels wrong and she can’t for the life of her place where this feeling is coming from. It’s not the First Order, or at least, she doesn’t think it is.

Looking down at the sleeping child next to her, she can see that Tali is sound asleep. The girl had spent most of the past few days clinging to Rey’s side.

Not wanting to disturb the sleeping child, Rey slowly extricates herself from the bunk. She carefully replaces the covers over Tali, smiling as the little girl snuggles deeper into the blankets. With quiet feet, Rey leaves the room and heads down the corridor of the ship. It doesn’t take long for her to find the source of her insomnia. The air is saturated with the scent of a distressed Alpha and she can hear soft whimpers from across the room.

Poe lies with his head in his arms, slumped over the dejarik table. He jerks rather violently in his sleep and another soft moan escapes his throat.

_‘Alpha is distressed. Go to him.’_

Rey lets out a hum in agreement with her inner Omega but takes hesitant steps towards Poe. It isn’t the best idea, to approach a distressed Alpha; but she can’t help wanting to ease whatever it is that is causing his restless sleep.

“Poe.” Rey says softly, placing the dejarik table between herself and the Alpha. “Poe?”

BB-8, having come out of recharge mode when Rey entered the room, releases a loud series of trills as it rolls towards the pair. The sound is enough to startle Poe awake.

“You alright?” Rey asks.

“M’fine.” Poe mumbles out, rubbing his face. “What time is it?”

The droid answers and the Alpha lets out a sharp groan before getting up.

“Best check on our progress.” He mumbles out, passing right past Rey as if she wasn’t even there.

Rey tries not to be offended by Poe’s disregard of her being there. Yet, her Omega side is not just hurt by the Alpha’s lack of decorum, but also peeved. Since his arrival on Jakku, the Alpha has shown some interest in her. And in the last 24 hours he’s been nothing but totally attentive towards her, which has endeared him to the inner Omega part of Rey. Making sure she and Tali had access to water, food, and a comfortable place to sleep were the major things that the Omega appreciated. But now…

Several beeps pulls Rey from her inner musings and she looks down at the droid.

“I’m alright, but he isn’t.” She replies before heading towards the cockpit.

Upon entering, Rey can see that they are no longer in Hyperspace. There is a flashing light and excited chirps coming from the console.

“We need to refuel.” Poe states.

“How soon?”

“Within the hour.”

Poe begins bringing up the star charts in an attempt to find a safe place to land for fuel. And for a few minutes it looks promising, until he calculates just how long it’ll take for them to reach the planets from their current position.

“Couldn’t we send out a signal to your Resistance to send a refueling ship?” Rey asks, having taken the co-pilot’s chair.

“With as far away as we are from base, it’d be inadvisable. The First Order could easily intercept it, jam it, and find us without anyone on base knowing.” Poe replies, flicking a few switches on a side panel.

“What are you doing?”

“Putting anything that doesn’t keep us moving or alive on standby or completely turning it off. It’ll help conserve what fuel we have left, giving us a better chance at reaching the nearest planet. Which will still be a few hours away once we’ve run out of fuel.” Poe rubs a hand down his face in frustration.

The cockpit stays silent for a few minutes before the proximity alarm starts blaring a warning.

“What the hell.” Poe shouts, immediately pulling at the controls. “We must be caught in a tractor beam. The helm isn’t responding.”

“Is it the First Order?” Finn shouts as he barrels into the cockpit.

“I don’t know yet.”

Rey climbs onto the console to try and look out one of the windows. As she’s looking, a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and Rey is pulled down, ending up in the lap of a slightly angered Alpha.

“Just what did you think you were doing?” Poe snaps in her ear.

“I was trying to see who caught us!” She answers while wiggling around to escape his hold on her. This only causes the Alpha to tighten his hold. The growl that Poe released was strong enough to cause vibrations against her back, and she can feel a decent sized lump being pressed hard against her ass. It’s enough to bring her wiggling to an end and face turning bright red.

Behind her, Poe is fighting the overpowering need to find a quiet place and couple with the Omega. The only thing keeping him from doing just that is the current situation of the ship being drawn in by another one.

“What are we going to do?” The former stormtrooper asks while trying hard not to stare at the Alpha and Omega. “We need to do something fast because I am not about to go back to the First Order.”

“We won’t have to.” Poe replies, pushing Rey out of his lap and jumping out of the pilot’s seat. “This is a smuggler’s ship.”

Finn makes the connection a fraction quicker than Rey does. “There’s hidden compartments.”

“Exactly!” Poe says over his shoulder as he runs out of the cockpit. Rey and Finn are quick to follow.

In the hall, Poe crouches down and begins to lift one of the floor plates away. “There’s a second one next this.”

As Finn makes short work of removing the plate, Poe looks over his shoulder and sees that the commotion has drawn his droid over. “BB, go wake Tali and bring her here.”

The little astromech whirls out an affirmative before rolling away.

“So the plan is to hide.” Rey growls out, her staff in hand.

“Yes.”

“There’s nothing wrong with hiding.” Finn states, maneuvering himself into one of the compartments.

Rey gets a scowl on her face and her grip tightens on her staff. With a sigh, Poe walks over to her.

“We don’t know who they are, and if they’re First Order, it’d be a death sentence for me and Finn. Tali would grow up being trained as a trooper. Whereas, you’d be a coveted prize at first; then forced to breed with any First Order Alpha to bear the next line of First Order troopers.” Poe says, placing a hand over one of hers. He leans forwards and softly speaks again. “And I don’t want that to be your future, Rey.”

“That’ll never be my future.” Rey growls out, stepping back from Poe. “With any Alpha.”

Hearing her words, Poe is torn. He’s impressed with Rey’s strength of will, but his Alpha is seething at her audacity. She needs to listen to her Alpha.

_‘Not our Omega.’_ Poe reminds his Alpha self.

_‘Not yet at least, but soon enough.’_ It retorts.

BB-8 returns with little Tali following right behind it. The little girl is wearing a large yellow shirt that Rey had found the day before and rubbing at her eyes.

“What’s going on?” She slurs in a sleepy voice.

Poe walks over to the little girl and picks her up. “We have to hide for a bit.”

He then turns to Rey and motions to one of the compartments, and invitation to share. But Rey shakes her head, still upset over needing to hide in the first place.

“Fine,” Poe huffs. He carries Tali over to the first compartment and carefully climbs down. BB-8 rolls over and Poe helps the droid in as well.

The sound of the ship landing has Poe drawing the cover back over his compartment. Finn, however, looks at Rey and quickly implores her to get in. Having no other choice, Rey quickly joins him, and the pair close the lid just as the landing ramp lowers.

It takes what feels like eternity till the lid of their compartment opens and reveals an older man and a Wookie.

“Not the most original idea.” The man says with a smirk on his face.

The sound of the second lid lifting draws the Wookie’s attention. It lets out a howl before Poe’s voice is heard.

“General Solo! Chewie!”

“What are you doing with my ship, Dameron?” General Solo asks in reply. “And just where the hell did you get it?”

“Stole it from some junkyard on Jakku.”

As Rey climbs out, she glances over and sees the Wookie helping Poe with getting his droid out of the hold.

“And just who might you be?” The man asks, kneeling to stare at Tali.

She looks up at Rey, then Poe, before shyly turning back to Han. “Tali.”

“Pretty name.” He gives the girl a genuine smile before looking towards Poe. “Didn’t take you for a family man, Dameron.”

“We’re not his family.” Rey cuts in, glaring.

The man pops an eyebrow and the Wookie lets out several roars, of which Rey doesn’t understand.

“Really? You two sure smell like it.”

“Tali’s family were part of Lor’s settlement on Jakku. Rey was visiting there when the First Order arrived. They killed everyone, but Tali survived. Her and I were taken prisoners by Ren after I sent Rey and BB-8 out into the desert.” Poe explains.

Turning to Finn, Han asks, “And who’re you?”

But a shrieking alarm from outside the ship interrupts any answer.

“Damn it! Chewie, go check and see if any of the Rathtars have escaped.”

“Rathtars!” Both Finn and Poe exclaim in unison while Rey asks, “What’s a Rathtar?”

Ignoring Rey, Han continues down the landing ramp. “Yeah, Rotta the Hutt wanted them. He hired three goons to catch them and me to transport them back to Nal Hutta.”

“Doesn’t sound very legal there, Solo.” Poe calls out, following Han while carrying Tali in his arms.

“And that’s why I was hired. Besides Lando, I’m the best smuggler around.” Han replies. “Unlike that reckless group from Kijimi, I actually do my job without firing off a blaster.”

Poe, Rey, Finn, and BB-8 follow Han till he reaches a camera console that’s watching the Rathtars’ cells. On the screen, they all can see Chewie checking the locks on each one. However, the issue doesn’t seem to stem from the creatures…

“If the Rathtars are still in their cages, then why is an alarm going off?” Finn nervously asks.

Han wheels around and looks at Finn. “Could be going off for anything. This ship isn’t exactly new, junior.”

As Han begins walking again, Poe calls out to him. “Can we borrow some fuel? I need to complete my mission.”

“And what mission is that, Dameron?”

“Getting the map that will lead us to Skywalker back to General Organa.” Poe answers.

Han stops walking and stands still for several moments before turning to look back at the group. He doesn’t say a word, but he does a quick head nod before continuing his walking.

“Right.” Poe says before handing Tali over to Rey. “Finn and I will see to the fuel, why don’t you two go find something to eat.”

“But I can help.” Rey states, glaring at Poe but still holding Tali in her arms.

“We got this, Rey. Don’t worry about it.” Poe tells her, jogging off.

Finn simply looks at Rey and shrugs his shoulders before running to catch up to Poe. BB-8 lets out a few beeps and rolls closer to Rey’s leg.

“Well at least you don’t see me as some weak Omega.” Rey says to the droid.

Once again, the droid lets out a few more beeps.

“Well, your master can take that notion and shove it up his ass.” Rey then looks down and sees that Tali has managed to fall asleep against her shoulder. “Come on, lets get this one back into the bunk.”

After settling Tali back into their shared bunk, Rey and BB-8 head back out and notice that Poe and Finn have disappeared. She also notices that the alarm is now silent. Wandering around the outside of the ship, Rey spies the fueling hose is already attached and busily pumping away.

“Wonder where the boys went off to.”

Elsewhere in the ship, Han is leading Finn and Poe towards his food and munitions supply.

“Take what you’ll need to get back to the Resistance.” He tells them.

“Aren’t you coming with us?” Poe asks, as Finn starts going through a large container of rations.

“I’ve got a job to complete. Besides, Leia can manage on her own without me getting in the way.” Han replies, crossing his arms while watching Finn move on to a cache of blasters.

Poe silently watches Han and can’t hold back the sad look that appears on his face. He knows of the riff between the two legendary figures, which all started well before their son turned on Luke and went dark. A shiver runs down his back at the memory of Ben, now called Kylo Ren, taunting him during his captivity. Threatening Tali, threatening Rey. Rey, the Omega that has somehow managed to impress his Alpha side more than any other Omega before.

He hadn’t realized how quiet the ship was without the alarm until a new klaxon began to blare in his ear.

“Looks like we’ve got company!” Han calls out from a console in the hallway.

“Who?” Poe asks, rushing over to the older man’s side. It’s the roar coming from the Wookie that startles Poe enough for him to let out a snarl.

“What’s the big guy saying?” Finn asks after loading up the last crate of supplies onto a hover-sled.

“I’m sure they’ve forgotten all about that.” Han tells Chewie before looking over at Poe, then Finn. “Some group that we’ve had a run in with before. Go ahead and get the supplies back to the Falcon. Me and Chewie will take care of these guys.”

As Han and the Wookie head off, Poe turns and looks at Finn.

“Head back to the ship.” Then turns and starts heading towards where Han and Chewie went.

“And where are you going?”

“To keep an eye on those two.”

Poe weaves his way through the corridors of the ship, having lost sight of where exactly the pair had went. Even using his sense of smell to try and follow the Beta human, was useless. Yet, at the sound of blaster fire, Poe dashes off to find the source of the sound.

As he turns a corner, Poe slams into someone and they both fall to the ground in a heap.

“Well, aren’t you in the wrong place at the wrong time, boy.” A dark, buzz-cut haired man says as rolls onto Poe and holds a blaster to his temple.

The man takes a long, drawn out breath, which Poe recognizes as a scenting sniff and immediately tries to push the bigger man off him. It’s a very personal thing that this man has done, and if Poe is correct in his assumption, then this man is another Alpha.

“Well, well, well. Someone has had fun with an Omega recently.” The man cheerfully states with a heavy leer in his gaze. “Mind telling me where she is so I can have a go?”

Hearing those words has Poe seeing red and his inner Alpha manages to break through with a loud shout. Without holding back, Poe’s Alpha part knocks the blaster out of the other Alpha’s hand and tosses him down the hall.

“You won’t touch a single hair on her.” Poe menacingly growls out as he stalks towards his opponent.

“Oh, we’ll see about that.” The other Alpha says as he gets up and charges at Poe.

The man barely makes it a step forward when a slimy tentacle suddenly wraps itself around his leg and the man is pulled to the floor. The other Alpha howls but is immediately cut off as the Rathtar jams him into its mouth.

Poe takes this as his chance to flee, not eager to become the monster’s next meal.

As he runs through the maze of hallways, Poe can hear the Rathtar chasing after him.

“Here kid!” He sees Han up ahead, but he also sees that the blast doors between them are starting to close.

Making a dive for it, Poe manages to make it just before one of the tentacles can take hold of him.

“Come on, we’ve got to go.” Han says, helping Poe up to his feet.

The pair run all the way to the hanger bay and what Poe sees by the Falcon sends his blood singing with delight. Standing several feet away from the landing ramp, Rey is standing there with her staff in hand and a group of gang members laying at her feet.

“Chewie and the other kid aboard?” Han shouts out to her as he hurries to the ramp.

“Both are on board.” Rey calls out in return.

“Good. We’re leaving.”

Once safe in hyperspace, Rey goes to the main lounge to rest. However she finds herself at the center of an angry Alpha’s attention.

“What happened?” Poe asks, moving so quickly towards Rey that he practically crowds her into the wall. His eyes are focused on the red hand marks on her neck and the rather sizable tear on her top.

“A few of them managed to get the drop on me as I was disconnecting the refueling hose. They tried to- they got a bit handsy,” she says with a flush. “So I taught them a lesson.”

With that she tries to push Poe away, however he only maneuvers to get closer to her. Rey fights back a whine that her Omega side so desperately wants to let out. She watches with wide eyes as his face draws closer…

As if by magic, Poe is pulled away and dragged down the hall by Han till they reach the refresher. None to gently, Han tosses him inside and seals the door shut. Then, he turns to look at Rey.

“Best let him cool off.”

As he heads back to the cockpit, Rey hears him mutter. “Damn Alphas.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has a nightmare and the group reach Takodana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for taking so long to update. I actually had the outline for this chapter done, but then I reworked it. By the time I was halfway through getting this chapter written, the Covid-19 virus hit, and well, shit hit the fan. Since I am now home all the time, and having to home school my kid, I lost a good amount of my creativity. So please don't give up on this story, or my other ones, yet. It may take me some time to get my mojo back, but I refuse to abandon my stories. 
> 
> Give a big thanks to my Beta, Darksidefan5. Not just for her skills as a Beta, but also because she works for the medical industry and is pulling insane hours to keep us all safe.

Roaming the empty halls of the ship, Poe can’t help but follow the delicious scent that calls to him. His blood sings with sheer Alpha excitement at having to hunt and capture their potential mate. With each step the scent of Omega becomes stronger and Poe’s mouth waters. Oh how long he has searched and searched for his mate, with only one other coming this close to him.

Poe comes to a stop just outside of a door and breathes in deeply. A very loud, deep vibrating groan escapes from him at the pure, intense smell of Omega. An Omega who’s in the very thick of her heat.

Slapping the door release, he barely waits for the door to open before stepping into the dark room. Immediately he’s accosted.

“Poe.” Rey whimpers as she jumps, her arms and legs wrapping around him. “Alpha. Please.”

Hearing the desperation in her words, Poe’s Alpha side moves quickly to pin the quivering Omega against the door. With a speed he didn’t know he possessed, Poe manages to free himself from the constraints of his pants and rams his entire length into the naked Omega. She lets out a gasp as he moves, pounding into her so hard that the door groans from the impacts. This doesn’t deter his Alpha nature, which would normally want to prevent harming their Omega. Instead, it encourages him to move faster, harder within the wet warmth of their mate.

“Please. Please. Please.” The Omega gasps out with every thrust.

Knowing that his mate is close to her completion, he gives a final thrust and his knot locks the pair in place. Then Poe does the one thing that will lead her to completion. With his nose as his guide, he finds Rey’s mating gland and bites down hard. Pleasure blossoms between the pair to the point where Poe blacks out from it.

A sharp cry of terror pulls him out of it though a moment later, and he wakes to find himself strapped down. Immediately, Poe realizes that he’s back in that damn torture chair on the _**Finalizer**_. A muffled scream from the other side of the room gets his attention and dread fills the pit in his stomach.

Rey is naked, gagged, and bent over a table with her hands strapped in front of her. Tears stream down her face and she tries not to choke as she sobs around the gag.

But there is something worse in this room that haunts Poe – Kylo Ren.

The man – the monster – circles the table and grabs a fistful of Rey’s hair. “You’re awake. I was just telling the Omega what a shame it is that you’ve not claimed her.”

“Leave her alone.” Poe snarls out while attempting to get break free from the chair.

“Why?” Kylo Ren asks, releasing her hair and moving to stand along the side of the table. “She’s an unclaimed Omega.”

He continues to walk till he’s directly behind Rey. Ren places one of his hands at the small of Rey’s back while his other disappears. However, when Rey flinches and lets out a strangled scream, it becomes too much for Poe.

“Get away from her! Leave Rey alone!” Poe shouts fighting hard against the restraints that holds him. But there is nothing he can do. His Alpha crumples and all Poe can do is watch as Kylo Ren –

Waking up with a shout, Poe sits up and tries hard to catch his breath.

“Breathe. In and out. It’s okay. You’re safe.” Rey’s soft voice says through the thick fog of Poe’s mind.

Turning his head, Poe can see that Rey is here and that she’s safe. However, the logical part of his brain hasn’t kicked in fully. He manages to pull her to him, holding her as tight as he can without hurting her. With the images of his nightmare, and the echoes of Rey’s muffled screams from Kylo Ren raping her, causes his Alpha side to seek out her mating gland, his nose and open mouth grazing down the column of her neck.

“Poe?”

Without hesitation, Poe finds what he’s searching for. He bites down just as Rey shifts in his arm, causing him to bite on the edge of her mating gland. She jumps at the contact and quickly pushes him away. The Alpha growls at her rejection, but Poe wrestles for control.

“I’m sorry. I’m – I’m sorry,” he mumbles out as he leaps up and runs from the room, nearly slamming into Finn.

“Hey, man.” Finn calls out before stepping into the doorway.

Rey sits there, confused and a bit shocked by what happened. She’d smelled the Alpha’s distress and had sought him out to check on him. What she hadn’t been expecting was for him to startle awake, scent her, and then attempt to bite her within a matter of seconds.

“You okay, Rey?” Finn asks, stepping towards her. However, when he sees the blood pooling in the crook of her neck… “Oh shit. You’re bleeding.”

She flinches away when Finn reaches out to wipe the blood away with the corner of blanket. Her Omega side screaming at her to flee from the man and to seek safety with their Alpha.

“What’s going on here?” Han asks, having come to a stop just outside the opened door.

“I think Poe bit her.” Finn answers as he once again tries to wipe away the blood.

Rey lets out a whimper and instinctively scrambles back into the corner. Her more logical side is screaming at her to stop acting weak, but her Omega side seems to have more control. Curling in on herself, Rey tries to fight against the growing fear within herself. There is some movement before the calm voice of Han begins to talking to her.

“Finn’s gone now, so it’s just us.” He tells her, gently sitting down on the bed. “I’m not going to hurt you. So do you want to tell me what happened? Why you entered a room, alone, with a high-strung Alpha.”

She gives him a hesitant look which causes Han to snort.

“I’m not interested in claiming you, kid. In my humble Beta opinion, all this mumbo-jumbo is overkill. Look, I just want to make sure that I don’t have to lock the pair of you in a room for the next several days. We’re only an hour away from Takodana and Maz’s Castle isn’t the place to spike a heat cycle, okay.” Han’s eyes briefly lock on to where the blood is coming from before continuing. “So did Dameron bite your gland or not?”

Rey trembles as she finally speaks. “I…I don’t think so.”

“Well how about we find out.” Han replies before getting up. “Come on, I’ll have Chewie take look if you want. He’s always had a better sense of this than me.”

“Okay.”

An hour later, the _**Falcon** _lands and the group disembark. Chewie sticks close to Rey, having placed a bacta patch over the bite. Rey learned that the Wookie was also an Alpha, a mated one, and it seemed to be his mission now to protect her. Beside her, Chewie carries Tali though he seems to be a half-step behind as to buffer Rey from Poe- who follows after with Finn

“Are you sure you’re okay, man?” Finn whispers to Poe, having noticed how tense the Alpha is.

“M’fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

“Just drop it.” Poe snaps. And wisely, Finn does.

The group reaches a door and enters the large stone castle and once inside, a voice rings out which brings everyone to a stop.

“Han Solo!”

“Hi Maz.”

There are some awkward introductions to be had with the very eccentric owner of the establishment. Maz Kanata need only ever introduced once. It takes a few minutes before Maz has everyone seated at a table with food arriving shortly thereafter. Chewie roars softly as Tali shovels pieces of fruit in her mouth with abandon.

“Leave her be. She’s a growing girl.” Maz tells the Wookie with a grin. Then turns to look at Han. “What brings you here?”

“Dameron.” Han replies, pointing his thumb at the man sitting next to him. “Him and his droid need to get back to the Resistance.”

Maz looks at Poe, then at Rey before looking back at Han. “Why don’t you do it? You’ve been running for so long. It’s time for you to go home. You are welcome to stay the night here at my Castle, but in the morning, you will take them where they need to go.”

“Maz. Hey Maz!” Han calls out, following her as she walks away from the table.

The group watches as Han and Maz start talking once again with vigor. Most of them return to eating the food on the table. Just as Rey reaches for a blue plum, the voice of a child whispers into her ear. She looks over at Tali, but the girl is still engrossed in her food. But Rey hears the voice again. It’s more pronounced and whoever it is terrified. She can feel their panic somehow.

Rey looks around the table, but no one else seems to be disturbed.

“No!” the voice calls again.

There’s a sense of direction in the sound, a call to follow.

Slowly, as not to catch anyone’s attention, Rey silently sneaks away to follow the voice. Unknown to her, Poe watches her sneak away and every fiber of him screams to follow her. He stays put till he sees a male Falleen head in the same direction as Rey. The Alpha within him howls at him to go find Rey and to keep the Falleen away.

“I gotta, you know…” Poe tells Finn, moving away from the table before getting any type of reply.

Heading towards the back of the cantina, entering a hallway near the bathrooms, Poe sniffs the air and his worst fears are answered. Not only is there a male Falleen, whose species are known to excrete pheromones at will, but this male is also an Alpha. And that is a dangerous combination that Poe isn’t willing to take a chance on.

Following the scent of the Falleen, Poe finds the male sneaking towards the back stairs that lead down to the dungeons. He’s got the upper hand, so Poe lets his Alpha side emerge to confront him.

“Sneaking up on an Omega, bad idea buddy.” Poe growls out, yanking the male away from the steps.

This causes the Falleen to swing at him, which has the human dodging the man’s fist. Poe follows this by taking his own swing that hits the male in the stomach. But it’s not enough. The Falleen, with his sharp long nails, attempts to strike at Poe’s face. Instead, it’s across his chest that the blow lands.

Poe lets out a hiss of pain before releasing an unbridled roar before charging at the Falleen.

The fight turns primal at that point – two Alphas fighting it out over an Omega. And as long as their quarrel doesn’t spill into the cantina, then no one pay attention to this private battle. The two are so caught up in their swings and punches that they don’t notice when the ground begins to shake. Nor do they don’t pay any mind to the screeching from the First Order TIEs as they swoop overhead. And they certainly aren’t aware that everyone else has fled the castle. But a concussive blast hits the castle and the walls within begin to shake and tumble. Even a jealous Alpha can recognize the greater danger.

Abandoning his rival, Poe runs outside, narrowly avoiding falling debris. He sees the others – Han and Finn battling it out against the First Order troops and Chewie firing off his bowcaster while Tali clutches at his legs.

But he doesn’t see Rey.

“Finn!” Poe shouts charging towards the other man while firing off several shots from the borrowed blaster he got from Han earlier that day.

“Where’s Rey?” the two shout at the same time.

“We thought she was with you.” Han calls out in answer. “Since you went after her.”

“Yeah well, I was busy with a frisky Falleen Alpha.” Poe yells out, diving out of the way of an enemy blaster shot.

As he sets up to fire over-top of a fallen pillar, Poe sees someone coming out of the woods and immediately all the hair on the back of neck stands up. It’s Kylo Ren and Rey lies unconscious in his arms.

“No. Rey!”

Poe runs out from cover and heads towards the shuttle, shooting every-so-often at an enemy soldier. Panic is running through his veins and that’s what is driving him. He fires off a few shots at the shuttle itself as the back-hatch seals shut and rises from the ground. Poe’s so lost in his panic that he doesn’t realize that he is in danger till the shuttle’s engines roar and sends him flying. His world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Falleen species is a canon, before Disney, that first appeared in the comic "Shadows of the Empire" which took place between Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. The main Falleen character from the comic is a Black Suns crime-lord, Prince Xizor. Also, the Falleen species, both males and females, were notorious for using their pheromones-which they can control- against anyone. Prince Xizor attempts to use his own when he entertains Leia, in the hopes to seduce her to become his own personal pleasure slave. However, Leia's love for Han, and some use of the Force-unknown on her part- keeps her from falling for the Prince. It's one of my favorite Dark Horse comic to read, which is also a novel too.   
I hope you enjoyed my little Star Wars history lesson.


End file.
